Once Upon a Maelstrom
by YinShadow
Summary: Naruto/OUAT Crossover. Naruto/Harem, Naruto/Princess Harem, Emmax? Sharingan Naruto, Good Danzo, Mercenary Akatsuki and Good Tobi (coz he is a Good boy :D)


Once upon a Maelstrom

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Disney or Once Upon a Time**

"Hello"- Talk

 _Hello-_ Thought

" **Hello" –Demon Talk**

 _ **Hello**_ **\- Demon thought**

 _~Hello~- Singing_

" _ **Hello no Jutsu" –Jutsu**_

Naruto/Harem, Naruto/Princess Harem, Emmax? Sharingan Naruto, Good Danzo, Mercenary Akatsuki and Good Tobi (coz he is a Good boy :D)

Warning: This tale may contain Yuri and mention of Futa, those who find this offensive… then stop wasting your bloody time and FUCK OFF!

Chapter 1: Dark Curse, Dark One and an Evil Uchiha (Opening Scene: Hokage Faces in Konoha)

Enchanted Forest (34 years ago)

Once upon a time, in a faraway land long ago, the exiled Princess Snow White fell into a deep sleep after taking a bite from the poisoned apple that she was given by the wicked Queen Regina. There the queen thought she'd won and will have her happy ending, but what she didn't expect is that the curse Snow White is in a deep sleep and can be broken by True Love's Kiss.

While the Fallen Princess lay in her death-like sleep, her saviour rides towards her with haste. David, known as Prince Charming rises through thick woods, cross treacherous lands infested with trolls and bandits, but that didn't faze him as the thought of his beloved Snow White awaits him.

As he arrives, he sees Snow White, sleeping within a Glass Coffin that her 7 Dwarf Friends surrounds it to mourn her "death". David jumps off his steed and rushes to the coffin.

"Open it" said David

"You're too late" said Grumpy, one of the 7 Dwarves in sadness. "She's dead"

The news distraught the Prince and tears seep out from his eyes. He gazes at the body of Snow White and placed his hand on the glass lid of her coffin.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her" said David

The 7 Dwarves look at each other and all of them nodded before they lift up the lid so the Prince can say his goodbyes to his True Love.

"I love you" whispered David as he stroke Snow White's raven hair and gave her one last kiss on those rosy lips. As their lips touch, a surge of power pulsed all around them, Snow slowly wakes up and gazes to see the ocean blue eyes of her True Love. "My Prince"

"Snow? Y-You're alive" said David in shock and happiness "But how?"

"True Love's Kiss" said Doc, the smart and spectacled Dwarf while he and his 6 brothers gaped in awe as the Prince freed their Princess from the curse. "It can break any curse"

Meanwhile, unaware to the Prince, the Princess and the 7 Dwarves is that they are being watched. A man in his mid-20s, he has short dark brown hair, green eyes and a medium goatee. Over his left eye and partially covering his left cheek is an eye piece that resembles a black Magatama with a White Dot where the eye is.

He hears a black cotton jacket, opened up to show his black shirt, with a hood over his head. A pair of dark blue pants and black steel-toed boots.

"Yes, all according to plan" said the mysterious man before he vanishes.

Hokage Tower

Naruto Uzumaki, the pariah of Konoha and Genin of Team 7 is at the Hokage Tower along with 3 other Genin: the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara from team 10, last year's Rookie Neji Hyuuga and the high enthusiastic and the unarmed combat specialist Rock Lee from Team 10 aka Team Gai.

The newly appointed Hokage, Tsunade Senju of the Sannin summoned these 4 Genin for a special reason. Witnessing this are Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Sensei. Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru's Sensei. Maito Gai, Neji and Lee's Sensei. Also the Clan Heads of the Shinobi Council and a Veteran Ninja called Momotaro, who is Naruto's guardian (despite the objection of the Civilian Council and the Elders).

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Shikamaru Nara. For your skills, services and selfless actions to defend Konoha from the invaders of Oto amd Suna commanded by Orochimaru. You 4 are promoted to the Rank Chunnin." said Tsunade "With this Rank, you are authorised to take C-B Rank Missions and also can have any Chunnin class jobs here in Konoha.

"YATTA!" yelled Naruto with Joy. Kakashi and Momotaro chuckles at this.

"Gai-sensei, I did it. I'm a Chunnin" said Lee with tears of job. His sensei gave him a thumbs up to his student.

"..." Neji said nothing but he is happy to get his promotion, he just doesn't show it.

"Oh great, MORE work" said Shikamaru sarcastically as he muttered "Troublesome"

"Yes, well done to the 4 of you. Out of the rest of the Rookies, you 4 showed great potential" said Tsunade

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama but why isn't Tenten here to be promoted" said Lee

"Although she does show potential, Lee. But Tenten still needs to train more, despite her being a TRUE Kunoichi" said Neji "Is that right, Hokage-sama?"

""You are correct, Neji" said Tsunade "Tenten is an excellent weapons specialist but there is more to it to be a Kunoichi. But in spite of that, I have decided to make her my apprentice along with Hinata Hyuuga once she is fully recovered from her internal injuries back at the Preliminaries"

"I did say I was sorry, Naruto" said Neji as he know that Naruto is glaring at him.

"Doesn't matter, you bastard" said Naruto

"Naruto, watch your language or no Ramen for a week" scolded Momotaro

"Sorry, Momo-Oji" said Naruto to his guardian

"Anyway, you are all dismissed." said Tsunade "Enjoy your day off to celebrate"

"Hai" said the 4 newly promoted Chunnin before they leave the Hokage Tower.

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke Uchiha has had enough, here he sits in his bed in the hospital room after his recent encounter with his Elder Brother Itachi and a masked man with a goofy personality called Tobi. He confronted them in an Inn in an outpost town not far from Konoha. The eldest Uchiha is after Naruto but doesn't know why. With the desire for revenge, Sasuke acted rashly without thinking and was easily defeated by the eldest Uchiha and mentally scarring him with the _**Tsukiyomi**_ , forcing Sasuke to revisit the nightmarish memories of the Uchiha Massacre 8 years ago.

He returned to Konoha and was sent to hospital after his defeat against Itachi. He will never know why Itachi is nearby and is after Naruto. Speaking of which, Naruto returned back to Konoha after his mission with Toad Sage Jiraiya to search for Tsunade, who was chosen to be the late Sandaime Hokage's successor. Also got promoted by the new Hokage into the Rank of Chunnin, along with Shikamaru, Neji and Shino. Rock Lee had gone through complicated and life threatening surgery to repair his spine and shattered arm and leg that he got from Gaara's sand during the Chunnin Preliminary Matches, he'll need loads of rest and will be back on duty and also claim his Promotion as Chunnin.

This pissed Sasuke off, not only was he defeated by his brother so easily despite the intense self-training he's been through but also that Naruto has constantly stolen his thunder and wounded his pride by growing stronger than him. Him, an Uchiha, an elite Shinobi Clan dating back before the Founding of Konoha and descendant from Konoha's co-founder Madara Uchiha.

Humiliated by Naruto, whom he assumes to be a clan-less nobody with no shinobi talents since he failed the exams 3 times in a row. He witnessed Naruto defeat Gaara AND Ichibi no Shukaku, stood up against Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and traitor of Konoha, while he stood there frozen by intense fear from the Snake's murderous intent. Naruto must've been very brave or stupid to go confront those 2 powerful foes.

KNOCK

Sasuke tilt his eyes to the door as it opens to reveal Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke glared darkly at Naruto but the blond didn't notice as he casually inside with a calm expression. Naruto is now wearing his Flak Jacket over his orange jacket. Sasuke looks away and remains silent.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling" said Sakura

Sasuke remains silent and making eye contact to anyone, especially Naruto as the Blonde Chunnin sat down next to the bed and sighed.

"I can't believe Baa-chan promoted me the moment we returned to the village" said Naruto pulling his trademark grin, he is overwhelmed with joy at this. He is one step closer of being Hokage, he knows it.

"Oh don't brag about it, Naruto" said Sakura, who isn't happy at Naruto's promotion and Sasuke wasn't promoted. "I think she made a mistake since you aren't responsible of being a Chunnin"

"Oh Sakura, that's not nice" said Naruto pouting at the pinkette. "You could at least congratulate me for my hard work"

"Sasuke-kun works much harder than you, Naruto" said Sakura turning her back on him. "You're just stealing the credit"

Naruto sighed at this and dropped his head. He thought that he would get Sakura to like him more now he is a Chunnin but it is no use since that pink haired bit-I mean Genin is still interested in the "Last Uchiha".

KNOCK

KNOCK

Naruto and Sakura turns to the door as it opens to reveal Shikamaru, Neji and Rock Lee in crutches.

"I knew you be here, Naruto" said Shikamaru in his usual lazy expression.

"Oh hey guys" said Naruto "What's up?"

"We are going to celebrate our promotion at the bar" said Lee "You wanna come?"

"Aren't we underage to drink?" said Naruto

"We became adults the moment we became ninjas, Naruto" said Shikamaru sighing lazily as its troublesome explaining this. "And now we are Chunnin, we should celebrate... Also to get out of the house away a troublesome nagging mother."

"Ookay" said Naruto as he noticed Neji "You're coming too?"

"I don't have a choice, I need to keep an eye on Lee and make sure he doesn't drink a drop of alcohol" said Neji as he sighed with annoyance.

"Can't hold his liqueur, can't he?" said Naruto

"Oh it's far worse than that, trust me" said Neji "You don't want to go through that again if he ever does"

"I see" said Naruto as he tilt his head and then shrugs. "Sure, I'm in"

"Yosh, now it's a party!" exclaimed Lee

"Don't forget, Lee" said Neji "No alcohol, Gai-sensei's orders"

"Okay" muttered Lee with a sulking pout.

"Well let's go" said Shikamaru "The soon we do this, the soon we can go home"

"Hai" said Naruto, Neji and Lee

"I'll see ya later" said Naruto as he waves goodbye to his teammates and joins the newly promoted Chunnin.

Naruto casually walk across the corridor and noticed a man in his late 50s talking to the receptionist. He has wavy brown shoulder length hair with grey streaks, brown eyes and a calm expression on his face. He is walking with a cane and has a dirty old shroud around his neck and shoulders.

"Excuse me but which room is Sasuke Uchiha's" said the man

"I'm sorry, Sasuke isn't allowed anymore visitors" said the Receptionist

"Well could you at least tell me where he is so I can visit him later" said the man

"Actually he is going to get checked out this evening so you can talk to him in his apartment" said Naruto telling the man.

The man turns to Naruto and noticed certain details from him.

"You look familiar, do I know you somewhere?" said the man

"Well if you live in Konoha then yes, I am notorious for my pranks and I will become Hokage someday" said Naruto as he boasts about it, causing him to get a smack on the back of the head from Shikamaru.

"Knock it off, troublesome blond" said Shikamaru

"He he, sorry guys" said Naruto sheepishly at Shikamaru.

 _To think I lost to him_ sighed Neji in disbelief _But then again, not even fate can predict his actions._

 _Yosh, your confidences is youthful, Naruto-kun_ thought Lee smiling at the blond.

 _How troublesome_ thought Shikamaru _why did I agree to this, I rather spend my day off watching the clouds and napping_.

"So Sasuke will be out of the hospital, I see" said the man as he look at the corridor and then back at Naruto. "Thank you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto as he offered his hand to the man. "And you are"

"Just call me Mr. Gold" said the man known as Mr. Gold as he accepted Naruto's hand and shook. "And thank you for that little information"

"No problem" said Naruto as he and the other boys leave the hospital.

Mr. Gold watches Naruto leave and wonders.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, not to mention handsome… no doubt about it" said Mr. Gold as he decides to leave the hospital. "I am getting close"

Enchanted Forest: Royal Castle (34 years ago)

David and Snow White are getting married, the Evil Queen is defeated and the lands are free from her tyranny. The 2 kiss to make their marriage official and now will live happily ever after.

But suddenly, an unexpected quest arrives to witness the occasion. Regina, the Evil Queen walk towards the aisle of the castle with her evil smirk on her face. The citizens mutter in fear and spite when they see Regina and wondered what sinister plan she has brewing. David frowned and glares at her.

"What do you want, Regina?" said David "You curse on Snow White is lifted, you lost"

"Oh, I just want to congratulate you on this wonderful occasion" said Regina "And also to bestow a gift on you"

"We don't want anything from you" said David

"Well tough, it has always been given" said Regina "The gift I bestow upon you is this wonderful day… for it will be the last you'll ever have"

"What are you talking about" said Snow White, rather worried that her step-mother and enemy is saying.

"What I am saying is that after this day, I will have my happily ever after while the rest of you… will lose yours" said Regina "Especially you, Snow White"

"Enough of this!" said David in anger as he held his wife possessively in his arms. "Begone of this place"

"Very well" said Regina as she turns away and walks out. "But heed my threats wisely, Prince Charming. I WILL destroy your happiness"

Regina then turns away and walks off.

"Hey" said David as throw his Sword at the Evil Queen but she vanished before the sword could reach her.

After that, the Evil Queen Regina has left. Her words still echo in Snow White's head. She doesn't know if it's an empty threat or a sincere one.

Konoha: Bar

"Cheers to us for being Chunnin" said Naruto as he tap his glass with Shikamaru and Neji and Lee's glass.

"Cheers" said Shikamaru, Neji and Lee before they drink their drinks, Lee's drink is nonalcoholic because he is forbidden to drink alcohol under Gai and Neji's orders. Naruto winced at the taste of his drink the moment it touched his tongue.

"Yuck, that is horrible" said Naruto

"Just give it a minute" said Shikamaru as he just takes sips of his drink.

"Indeed, I remembered the first time I had a drink" said Neji until he shuddered "that was the same time when we discovered why we shouldn't let Lee drink ever"

"Why, what happened" said Naruto

"Well, it was a year ago, recently got into a team" said Neji "we just finished our mission and decided to drink to celebrate our first mission. It was rather unnecessary but Gai-Sensei insisted. He ordered some Sake to celebrate. Tenten and I protested since we are underage but Gai-Sensei quoted "The moment you became a Ninja, you also became an Adult. Old enough to kill, Old enough to Drink, Old enough to Fuck". And yes, those are those very words"

"So what went wrong" said Naruto

"Lee couldn't hold his liqueur and went on a rampage" said Neji "It took Gai-Sensei and I to restrain him but he was relentless and felt like I am wrangling a Rampant Ox in mating season"

"Seriously?" said Naruto gaping in shock "Not even you, a child prodigy, could restrain him easily"

"No, I couldn't" said Neji as he shuddered in fear and shame "and when you heard this, NEVER let Lee get near any alcohol"

"Wow, that sounded too good to be true" said Naruto

"Please believe it" said Neji "When Lee is drunk, he gets unpredictable when you try to restrain him. It took me and Gai-sensei hours to tackle him and even more hours to wait for him to sober up"

"And that's why you forbid him to drunk" said Shikamaru as he took another sip of his drink and pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey, since when did you smoke, Shikamaru?" said Naruto

"When you've been around a Jonin who smokes, it gets too troublesome to fight off the urges after inhaling second-hand smoke" said Shikamaru as he inhale some smoke and exhaled "Plus, it's kind of relaxing"

"But doesn't it affect your health?" said Naruto

"Hai, but worrying about it is just too troublesome so I'm like "fuck it, fighting off the urge to smoke is too troublesome for me". So I decided to smoke" said Shikamaru "But I still blame Asuma-sensei for this"

"Wow, lucky Kakashi-sensei doesn't smoke" said Naruto "Well he couldn't even if he wanted too, but he always keeps that mask up.

"Well it's good that you didn't smoke, Naruto-kun" said Lee "you should respect your body as a sacred temple. That's what Gai-sensei always: a healthy body is a youthful body and it will stay youthful even within"

"Despite how annoying those quotes are, I have to agree with Lee" said Neji "A ninja must be in top condition at all times. So I suggest that you cut off the Ramen, Naruto"

"Hey! No one is taking away my ramen" exclaimed Naruto "Besides, I burn off the calories for my training since Kakashi-sensei hardly trained me"

"Oh yeah, you had the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya to train you during the exams" said Lee "It must me awesome to be trained under him"

"Awesome? He's worse than Kakashi-Senesi" said Naruto in disbelief "All he does is peep on girls in either in the hot springs, hanging out in brothels or ogling at women in bikinis at the beach."

"And yet you defeated me" said Neji

"And pulled out that pole out your ass, too" said Naruto as he frowned at Neji "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Hinata"

"One of those events I deeply regretted" said Neji as he sighed "I understand clearly now, thanks to you and I am grateful for it"

"No problem, it you need a good wallop in the chin, you know where I am" said Naruto giving Neji the thumbs up.

"Sure thing" said Neji as he sips his drink.

Enchanted Forest: Royal Castle (34 years ago)

Snow White is at the nursery watching over the window, she is worried if Regina's threat is real or not. She rubs her pregnant belly while she still thinks of that incident with Regina.

David enters the nursery, he noticed the worry on his wife's face.

"Still worried?" said David "Don't be, the Evil Queen is just bluffing"

"What if her threat is true?" said Snow White

"It's not, she's just messing with your head" said David "She can't do anything to us now"

"She once poisoned an apple just because she thinks I am prettier than her" said Snow White frowning at that memory. "You have no idea what she is capable of"

"Snow...please" said David trying to help her but it is no use. He sighed and looks at her. "What can I do to help ease your mind?"

"Let me talk to... Him" said Snow White

"Him?" said David with confusion until he realised what Snow White was referring. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes"

"No! You can't, there's a reason he is locked up" said David

"I need to be sure, I need to do this for our child's safety." said Snow White "Please, David. Please let me speak to him"

David sighed at this and looks away. He doesn't like this but Snow White will not rest unless if Regina's threat is true or empty.

Sasuke's apartment

Sasuke has left the hospital and now in his apartment, he is still pissed off as he just took a brief trip to the Hokage Tower to get answers on why he didn't get promoted to Chunnin. And the response isn't the one Sasuke wanted.

(Flashback)

"I'll tell you why you weren't promoted" said Tsunade with an irritable mood when Sasuke just barged in like he owns the place. "I read your results from the Chunnin Exam. Despite your high marks on the written exam, you cowered up at the presence of an enemy and decided to surrender the scroll."

"We were facing Orochimaru" said Sasuke in defense

"Who you didn't realize at the start" said Tsunade "Naruto did what he can to prevent of letting the scroll fall into enemy hands despite his failure while YOU just stood there, chickened out and never stop to think of helping Naruto. Then you came to the finals late, which is unacceptable"

"It was…"

"Don't you dare say "It was Kakashi's fault", Sasuke" said Tsunade "It your responsibility to arrive at the Finals, not Kakashi's. And during the invasion, you went after the Ichibi Jinchuriki without authority of a Jonin AND left Konoha without authorization from the council AND your Jonin. I would revoke your Shinobi License but I (and those stubborn elders) decided to give you one last chance. But you will be punished, you will be under 2 weeks suspension and under house arrest until I decided you are trusted to go on missions."

"What, you can't do this" exclaimed Sasuke in anger

"Oh I can't, huh?" said Tsunade "Make it 3 weeks for talking back to your Hokage"

"Screw you, you Senju Whore!" said Sasuke

"1 month of suspension and house arrest" said Tsunade trying to hold her anger and murderous intent "Now get out of my sight"

(End of Flashback)

"The nerve of them, suspend me? ARREST ME!?" shouted Sasuke as he toss a kunai a photo frame of his team on the desk. The kunai is accurately embedded on the photo where Naruto's head is. "This is all his fault, that clanless orphan, that talentless nobody. He did this, it's all HIS FAULT"

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Go away" said Sasuke at the door

KNOCK

KNOCK

Sasuke scoffs and turns to the door to open it.

"I said..."

But there is no one there the moment Sasuke.

"Nani?" said Sasuke as he looks around with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Don't mind if I come in, dearie"

Sasuke turns as the voice is coming from inside his apartment, there he sees Mr. Gold sitting on a chair and looking at the picture of Team 7.

"You sure do made issues with friends and teams" said Mr. Gold

"Who are you?" said Sasuke

"Oh where are my manners" said Mr. Gold "I am Mr. Gold... But my true name is Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One"

Enchanted Forest: Castle Dungeon

Snow White and Prince Charming are being escorted to the dungeons by the Jailer. They are shoulder in hoods to conceal their identity. The Jailer tells the King and Queen some rules when they are about to talk to a certain prisoner.

"Whatever you do, do not go into the light so that he can see your face." Said the Jailer "Also never let him know your names, if he does he'll have control over you."

The 3 arrived at the cell at the end of the Dungeon. The cell is dark and quiet, but there is a dark menacing aura behind those bars.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin" said the Jailer "We need to talk"

"No you don't… but THEY do" said a voice from behind the walls. The prisoner reveals himself to the hooded King and Queen. "Snow White and ~Prince Charming~, he he he"

The prisoner is a man in his late 40s, he has wavy shoulder length hair, amber colored eyes and horribly scaly skin that makes him look reptilian. He is Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One and now prisoner in this very dungeon so he will not cause any more trouble in Snow and David's kingdom.

"Please come closer, it's rude to stay in the dark" said Rumpelstiltskin "Please come closer"

Snow White and David are reluctant to get closer to the Dark One but they know that he is locked up and will not cause trouble.

"We are here for…" said David

"YES, YES, I know why you're here" said Rumpelstiltskin "You have come here to know about the Evil Queen's threat."

"And do you?" said Snow White

"Maybe… but that information will cost you, dearie" said Rumpelstiltskin "The name of your child"

"Forget it, Rumpel." Said David but Snow replied with no hesitation.

"Deal, now tell me" said Snow getting agitated.

"Very well" said Rumpelstiltskin "The threat is real, the Evil Queen will cast a Dark Curse that will consume the Enchanted Forest and everyone in it. And just like me, all will be imprisoned by this curse."

"Is there a way for us to stop it" said Snow White

"Nope, you're all doomed, Ha ha ha ha" said Rumpelstiltskin as he laughs at this. "But there is someone who can break the curse, someone who is growing in that belly of yours"

Rumplestiltskin reached out and touched Snow White's pregnant belly, David reacted angrily and swung his sword at Rumple's finger to make him back away.

"Next time, I'll cut it off" said David darkly at the Dark One, who just chuckled.

"So anyway, the child will be our savior and she'll fulfill her destiny in… oh I'd say…28 years" said Rumpelstiltskin

"We heard enough" said David as he and Snow White turns away and leaves the Dungeon.

"Hey, I need to know her name" said Rumpelstiltskin as he saw the King and Queen leave the Dungeon. He starts rattling the bars and shouts angrily. "WE HAD A DEAL, WE MADE A DEAL! TELL ME HER NAME!"

"Her? We're having a son" said David with confusion

"Ooh, but you know that I'm right, dearie" said Rumpelstiltskin to Snow White "You know I'm right. Please, what is her name?"

"…Emma" said Snow reluctantly

"Emma…what a sweet name" said Rumpelstiltskin as he smiled creepily at the King and Queen as they leave. "And what about the other?"

"Other?" said David with confusion

"Oh you didn't know… now that is a plot twist I didn't expect" said Rumpelstiltskin laughing insanely. "But that doesn't matter now, I just want to know the girl's name as all. The boy doesn't matter to me anyway. Ta-Ta now, dearies"

Konoha: Sasuke's Apartment

"Dark One?" said Sasuke "What are you talking about?"

"Well dearie, what I am talking about is that I am a conjurer of the Dark Arts" said Mr. Gold as he snap his fingers and conjured up a silver tray and a beautiful tea set. "I have Magic in me, wonderful Dark Magic"

"Magic, there is no such thing" said Sasuke

"Say the boy who can use Chakra and conjure Jutsues with said Chakra" said Mr. Gold as he poured his tea in a cup and added 2 sugar cubes before stirring it. "Magic and Chakra are no different, neither are curses and Jutsu, which I am happily to provide to you"

"What curse?" said Sasuke as he is rather cautious as he had a terrible experience with curses ever since Orochimaru put the Cursed Seal on his neck.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to curse you" said Mr. Gold as he casually sips his tea. He pull out a little scroll and puts it on the table. "I am just giving it to you to cast, on a certain teammate who stole your thunder and wounded your pride as an Uchiha. Plus some other spells as a bonus"

"Naruto?" said Sasuke "What makes you think that I would Curse Naruto?"

"Ask yourself that, Dearie" said Mr. Gold "Why do you want him cursed?"

Sasuke starts to think about it. Mr. Gold chuckles and decided to make his leave.

"I'll just leave this scroll for you" said Mr. Gold

"Wait" said Sasuke "say that if I do curse Naruto. What's in for you?"

"Oh, very wise of you to notice, dearie" said Mr. Gold "Well in exchange of this curse, I need something in return"

"And what's that?" said Sasuke

"In due time, dearie" said Mr. Gold "In due time, I'll let you think about using this curse… and get a happy ending you truly deserve"

Sasuke frowned as he look at the scroll while Mr. Gold leaves. He sits down and stares at it for a long time.

"A happy ending?" said Sasuke before he scoffs "No such thing…"

Sasuke lowered his eyes as he fell into a deep thought, his mind is at a conflict of deciding to use the curse or not. Suddenly the temptation causes the cursed seal to pulse and made him grit in pain from it.

"I don't believe in happy endings… but I will break that Dobe's happiness" said Sasuke as he reached out for the Scroll and opens it. "Broken Heart Curse… this curse will shatter the victim's heart and will sent him in a sleep-like death. Heh, perfect. But I need a way to cast it… but how?"

Outside the Sasuke's apartment and up on the rooftops, 4 figures spies on Sasuke.

Enchanted Forest: Evil Queen's castle (34 years ago)

Regina is brewing her curse into the cauldron. She has put every ingredient in the cauldron but one thing: the heart of a loved one. Regina picks up a small box and opens it to reveal a still beating heart. She sighed sadly at this and dropped the heart in the cauldron. Now the Dark Curse has begun.

"Now I can have my Happy Ending" said Regina as she leaves while the Curse take its course.

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Hello, Yinshadow here.**

 **Here is the first chapter of my first Naruto/OUAT Crossover inspired my DeathKnightTimas's Harry Potter and the Princess Lovers. Although only one chapter of that story is available, the Idea of it is cool and I want to do my version of it. I use Naruto because… well I like the characters, most of them I love and many I love to hate. I know Naruto is overused by many but can you blame us?**

 **Anyway regarding the Protagonist of OUAT Emma Swan, I can't decide who she should pair with (and now Neal isn't in the pairing as I should leave him dead). When I watched the series, I like her paired with Killian Jones (A.K.A Hook) but I like the friendly rivalry between Emma and Regina (A.K.A Evil Queen) and also like that Emma is trying to be her friend and all that. Also it is awesome for henry to have 2 moms and I wish it could be official. Those 2 "Villains" I can't decide because they are awesome than their Disney Counterparts.**

 **So later on I will open a Poll about who will be paired with Emma Swan. Who is lucky: the Pirate or the Queen? Also if you review your answer that will count as a vote.**

 **So please Like, Review and Subscribe (I did a YouTube joke there, I couldn't resist).**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
